


We Never knew

by orphan_account



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Post-Villa (Love Island: The Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on 'Lost in Japan by Shawn Mendes'
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the song and it sprang into my head, I couldn't ignore it.

* * *

_all it'd take is one flight,_

_we'd be in the same time zone,_

_looking through your timeline,_

_seeing all the rainbows,_

_I got an idea,_

_and I know that it sounds crazy,_

_I just wanna see ya,_

_oh, I gotta ask,_

_do you got plans tonight?_

_I'm a couple hundred miles from Japan tonight,_

_I was thinking I could fly to your hotel tonight,_

_cuz I - I can't get you off my mind,_

_can't get you off my mind,_

_can't get you off my mind,_

* * *

The music rang out through Bobby's apartment and all he could think about as he sang and danced was her. It had been 1 year since the Love Island finale and 6 months since the reunion. He still had no idea why he didn't make a move on Izzy either in the Villa or at the party. They'd been in a friendship couple from when Hope stole Noah all the way until Lucas entered. She fell for Lucas quick but then Casa Amor and Blake happened and Bobby hadn't met anyone he liked (because he liked her obviously) so they coupled up again, as friends. All the other islanders knew that Bobby had a crush on Izzy from the start and they all kept dropping her hints but she never seemed to get that he liked her. He always blamed himself, thinking 'maybe she doesn't like me?' and 'I'm not good enough.' no matter how many times the boys reassured him.

At the finale, Noah and Hope had won and they shared the money but broke up just before the reunion - to no one's surprise. Although they didn't win, Bobby and Izzy both had to admit that coming second in a friendship couple must have meant the public enjoyed their flirty banter and pranks.

Since then, Bobby and Iz lost contact when he moved away to America and opened a bakery in New York while she moved to Japan for work in rainforest conservation. The only form of communication was through Instagram, exchanging a few comments here and there. She seemed to be doing well and sent him a DM congratulating his bakery opening.

Now here he was, jamming in his kitchen to all her favorite songs, and then this song came on from his 'miss you' playlist. He took it was a sign.

He decided to text her.

**Hey Iz! Long-time no see :( How is Tokyo going? Lots of love, ur fav Glaswegian baker ;) X**

Seen.

**OMG BOBBY! I miss you so much. This brought a tear to my eye. I'm really busy at the moment with work but we should see each other in England in December? For Chelsea's PLT launch. LOL Iz XXXX**

He frowned. December was in 5 months' time and he really wanted to see her. Plus she _still _thought LOL meant 'Lots of Love' no matter how many times he'd told her!

**Jeez, Izzy, I'm gonna look at plane tickets to Japan RIGHT NOW. You can't stop me, don't try. X**

He wasn't lying and started pulling tabs up on his laptop to search for tickets.

**Bobby don't be stupid.**

Why wouldn't she want to see him?

**Iz, No one has seen you in 6 months! Not even Chelsea or Priya! I only live in New York and I have the money, no discussion. Send me your address? X**

He bought the tickets and booked a hotel, ignoring the bombardment of texts coming through his phone.

**Right, I've booked a hotel 10 mins away from your flat. See you soon :) X**

**Bobby, I cannot believe you! Unbook that hotel. You're staying at mine. XXXX**

It was true, they'd been 'just friends' in the Villa, but had shared a kiss at night and some spooning when he eventually gave up on starfishing. She always dared to walk out and sleep on a daybed if he didn't stop but he used to just pout and she would always come back. She took it as a joke but the truth is that he wanted to share a bed with her more than anything, just to be close to her. As long as he was in her life it didn't matter in what way.

He stepped off the flight, ready to meet her at the gate and wondered if she would smell the same, like strawberries and a hint of chocolate. He also wondered whether she'd cut her hair like she was always tempted to while watching him cook. She would grab the kitchen scissors and beg him to just cut it. She'd also wanted to dye her hair but the producers had told her before going into the Villa that having bright pink hair would draw too much attention to herself. She was told to wait until after the show.

His hands started to sweat as soon as he saw her standing there in some oversized grey joggers and a cropped jumper to match. She looked so effortless. Her blonde waves rested just on her ribcage so she hadn't cut or dyed it, yet. She had a bare face but her green eyes shone from the ray of sunlight that was hitting her just perfect. Although she'd lost her Villa tan her skin was glowing.

He almost had a heart attack when her eyes met his. She smiled warmly at her before walking over and in one swift motion, he lifted her off her feet into a tight hug. It felt surreal to have her back in his arms after so long.

"Bobby." Her voice came out as a squeak. He realized he was holding her too tight so set her down and beamed at her like a proper goof.

"You trying to kill me or something?" She said before reaching out and tracing some of his freckles on his cheek "You've got some more freckles since the reunion." He scrunched up his nose and looked away.

A silence hit them before he spoke up. "I - uh- just trying to grasp that you're here in front of m-"

They were interrupted by camera flashes and pictures being taken by the press.

"Shit, we gotta get out of here before we get swamped." He said while grabbing Lilia's hand. They made a dash for the exit.

Once back at her apartment he flopped down on her sofa while she puffed up some pillows. Her place was just as he had imagined it would be. Full of plants, grey, and it had character but modern touches. He noticed a lot of pillows embroidered with quotes - from Chelsea no doubt - but one stood out in particular.

He laughed and read it aloud, "Muffin Compares to You. Is that a reference to us?"

She looked embarrassed but brushed it off, "Yeah, Chels made it for me as a 'reminder of our time together'. You said it during the speeches at Prom." She smiled and it reached her eyes. He looked back at her and soaked up the way he made her smile, picturing every last millimeter of her face just in case this would be the last time he saw it.

"I know it's cheesy, but I've missed you so much Iz."

She studied his face for a minute, relishing in the fact that her eye-contact made him blush, but also slightly confused at why he was being so cute to her. "Bobby? You're blushing, jeez."

He felt slightly exposed. Something about the air in Japan made him confident but nervous all at once. He wanted to lay his all feelings out on the table but knew it was a bit early so decided against it.

"Well ever since I entered the room its been a bit hot hasn't it?" He dramatically fanned himself, "Would you mind opening a window?" She burst into laughter and collapsed in a heap next to him.

"Way to flatter yourself much!"

He booped her on the nose and yawned while stretching his arm around her to pull her closer, "Let's do some baking, shall we?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Hands to Myself by Selena Gomez

* * *

_Can't keep my hands to myself,_

_No matter how hard I'm trying to,_

_I want you all to myself,_

_You're metaphorical gin and juice,_

_So come on, give me a taste,_

_Of what it's like to be next to you,_

_Won't let one drop go to waste,_

_You're metaphorical gin and juice._

* * *

When he texted her she blushed like an idiot and had no clue why. Bobby was her best friend and even if she hadn't made much effort to keep in contact with him she still thought about him every day. She couldn't figure out why she was so drawn to him and was slightly relieved when a job offer came up in Japan. It did mean that she would have to leave everything behind in England, but, she was willing to do that for a fresh start after her embarrassment on Love Island.

After making moves on Noah for him to never be with her and still choose Hope was torture and then when she finally thought she found something new Lucas switched at Casa for Blake. The only people she trusted were Bobby, Chels, and Priya. Of course, Priya had to leave the Villa but she had the other two holding her hand the whole way through.

She replayed the tough moments in her mind. She was emotionally exhausted and *ahem* sexually frustrated, as was every other single person in the Villa and sharing a bed with Bobby was hard. She didn't want to risk ruining any friendship they had there but there was a bit of an unspoken rule that kissing and cuddling was allowed. However, as the weeks went on it couldn't stop there. Kissing sometimes leads to more and one time it had gone a bit far but he stopped before anything could happen. That's what made her like Bobby so much. No boy had ever cared about her so deeply and she just wondered why he never made a move on her in the Villa. He just never seemed that interested regardless of everyone else's opinions. She decided to give him one last chance at the reunion, dancing with him the whole night and sharing stolen glances at one another throughout the party but he never did anything. Next thing she knew she was whisked away to Japan and Bobby moved to America complicating things further for her.

Now though, he was stood in her kitchen after catching an impromptu flight the night before. He wouldn't stop complimenting her and she caught him checking her out more than once. He looked even more gorgeous than in the Villa, but seeing him in casual wear - a Paisley Cuddle t-shirt and black straight leg jeans - did something to her. And now he was baking. She excused herself to the bedroom and flopped on to the bed, head in hands.

"Come on Izzy. Get your shit together." She looked into her mirror. She was wearing sweats, really? Why couldn't she have done her makeup or made her hair look nice?

After spraying some perfume and brushing her hair into a slightly neater messy bun she walked back out and saw him placing the tray of cookies into the oven. She took this moment to watch his muscles flex under his top. He must've been working out since she last saw him, and although his playful demeanor was still there it seemed dampened by, something. She wasn't quite sure what though. His dreads were slightly longer and his freckles seemed more prominent. He still had his signature goofy smile constantly plastered on his face.

"Hey Iz, just set a timer for 14 minutes. These'llbe the most amazing cookies you will ever taste. Cross my heart." He casually slid across the room to stand next to her, "What the plan? Movie night?"

"I was thinking about movie night, actually."

"Wait, I just wanna know, have you ever watched our season of Love Island?"

"I've watched the first 2 and last 1 but no others, why?"

"Okay, forget movies, we are binge-watching Love Island!"

It actually wasn't a bad idea. They would see all the good moments they've had together as just friends and it would get her back in that mindset.

"Sure, what harm can it do?" She smiled warmly back at him and pulled him onto the sofa, and underneath and blanket with her before turning on the third episode.

"You watched this one?" She asked.

"No, haven't watched any."

She dramatically gasped and slapped him.

"How dare you!" 

He chuckled and flicked her forehead. "Shut up and watch!"

It started pretty normally. Bobby had been stolen by Priya the night before and the first scene was Lilia on the day beds.

**She wanders over to the dressing room then heads down to the kitchen, finding Marisol and Hannah cooking breakfast discussing books.**

**"I love fiction!" She said, siding with Hannah.**

**"I had no idea you were into books, Izzy. We should totally, like, swap our top ten lists sometime."**

"Ugh, you have no idea how boring this conversation was. I mean sure, Gary didn't fancy Hannah but Marisol shouldn't have made him breakfast." She rolled her eyes and skipped to the next, more interesting scene, causing Bobby to laugh.

**Bobby runs and jumps into the pool, covering Lottie and Izzy in a massive wave of water. Lilia jumps in after him and jumps on his back, attempting to drown him. They splash around laughing with Lottie watching on.**

**"You two are adorable!" Lottie says before walking away so they can't argue with her.**

**They look at each other and Bobby bursts out laughing, "Izzy, you look like a bloody raccoon!"**

**"Says you! What the fuck is on your face, Bobby?!"**

**He looked embarrassed. "I was using some of your eyeliner earlier." He pinched his mouth shut and didn't dare look at her.**

**"OMG Bobby that's hilarious! I expect you to show me some tricks later before the recoupling. Maybe try to do my makeup?"**

The next scene is Bobby in the beach hut for an interview.

**"So, who are you thinking of picking in the first recoupling?"**

**"Well, Priya is great and all. But I think if it came down to saving her or Izzy it would be Izzy. It's only been 3 days but she's really something. The Villa would be boring without her."**

**"So, is it a romantic thing or friendship"**

**"I usually friendzone girls by accident. I've purposely friend-zoned every other girl in here except Izzy but I think I've blown it. She's pretty smitten on Noah right now." He looked slightly sad but perked up a bit when the next question came through.**

**"Izzy said in her interview earlier that she thinks you're her favorite of the group and in the challenge, she chose you as the best-looking islander, surely that means something?"**

**"I'm not sure yet. I do really like her but I have a feeling she's going to need a shoulder to cry on without any pressures when Noah or someone else breaks her heart, and I'm not prepared to break her heart."**

"You really said that about me?" She looked over to Bobby and felt a tear roll down her cheek. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I mean what I said and I was right wasn't I?" he wiped the tear rolling down her cheek before getting awkward and breaking eye contact, "Now, put on the next episode while I sort out the cookies!"

She watched him rush off to the kitchen and put on the next episode. They watched up to day 6 and saw Lucas and Henrik entering the Villa. Lucas' opening scene said,

**"I'm looking for a bit of fun, nothing too serious. Although, I won't be telling the girls that of course."**

**"Who do I fancy in there? Hmm. Well, Izzy doesn't seem to have anyone special in there so that would be the easy route but she likes Noah and I don't mind Hope so something could happen there? I'm not sure, to be honest."**

They carried on watching in silence and eventually Izzy and Bobby's beach hut scene came on discussing the new arrivals.

**"Everyone knows me and Bobby are friends so I can't lie I was excited when I saw the new boys."**

**"Oi, babe. Try to hide your excitement." Bobby joked but when Izzy looked away from him his smile faltered.**

**"Sorry Bobs. But yeah, Lucas is a bit of me for sure. I would hate to leave Bobby but I'm sure the right girl will walk through that door any minute!"**

**Bobby sighed, "I hope so too."**

"I can't believe I was so naive. Of course, Lucas would go for me. It was just an easy option." She felt tears starting to well up again, "I'm sorry Bobby, this probably isn't how you imagined seeing me again for the first time in 6 months would go." She looked away but he pulled her in closer for a hug.

"Iz, there is nothing you can do or say to keep me away from you. I was miserable without you when you were in Casa Amore because I had to watch Lucas crack on with all the girls and you really didn't deserve that. I would never do that to you." She looked at him, puzzled. Why was he spilling all of this and what could it mean? She averted her gaze to his lips for a split second and hoped to go unnoticed but it didn't because Bobby smirked and winked at her before the somber expression returned to his face, "Anyway, what I'm trying to get at here is that you didn't deserve that. Someone out there thinks the world of you and would never dream of it." She didn't understand if he was trying to hint at something or not, but either way, she decided to take the plunge.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Bobby. Why did you never make a move on me?"

He went silent, considering his next words.

"Because I didn't think I would be enough for you. Hell, I still don't think I'm good enough."

"Why can't you see that any girl would be lucky to have you? Bobby, you're so perfect. You're funny, gorgeous, you've got a good dress sense and you have a dimple. What's not to like?"

"I told people, you know."

"What?"

"I told everyone I liked you. They tried dropping hints, like Lottie saying we were cute together and Hope always winking at us. Noah even had a chat with you about me and it only seemed to make you want him more. I just gave up and thought I would be your shoulder to cry on. But when you moved away after the show and stopped texting I realized I wasn't part of your life anymore and I needed to change that." He took a deep breath to steady his shaky voice. She knew how hard he found it to open up and just stared at him inawe. He was twirling his hands, clearly out of his comfort zone. "Its because I love you, Izzy. And I don't think I've loved anyone before so I got scared."

Her mouth dropped open. Love. That was major. She wasn't expecting this. I mean, she did love him but to say it out loud was too much of a struggled so she pulled herself on top of him, grabbing his hair and t-shirt before going in to kiss him, pulling back at the last second.

"I love you too, Mckenzie."

He closed the gap between their lips and they frantically started kissing. It should've been soft and sweet but this kiss had to make up for all the waiting and time lost over the past year. He swiped his tongue across her bottom lip but she was one step ahead. They were both hungry for affection. She felt his growing length beneath her and started grinding to release the pressure building up. There was no stopping now. She suddenly stopped and grabbed his hand, running to the bedroom. When they got there he picked her up and lay her gently on the bed before getting on top, kissing her neck, down her collar bone...

She fell asleep in his arms. Feeling content and happy for the first time in a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not completely comfortable with writing smut so if anyone wants to co-write that part just let me know? I've left it out for now and I feel like it's still good :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on 'The way it was' by Coast Modern
> 
> I recommend giving it a listen!

* * *

_Oh, we never gonna go back to the way it was,_

_Oh, we never gonna go back to the way we was,_

_Tell me if you wanna roll with the rest of us,_

_Cause, oh, it's never gonna go back to the way it was._

* * *

When Bobby woke up his heart started racing. Izzy wasn't in the room. Had she regretted last night? He looked around and couldn't find his shirt on the floor. He stumbled out of the room to find it but what he found was so much better. Izzy was sat up on the counter with a mouthful of the cookies Bobby had made and a glass of milk. She was wearing Bobby's t-shirt and her hair was still tousled from his roaming hands last night. When she clocked him there was a massive grin on her face.

"Morning Bob's."

"Mornin' lass." He leaned against the counter next to her and draped his arm across her shoulders, "Do they taste good? We never got to eat any last night because, well, we, you-ya know." a blush spread across his cheeks and Izzy burst out laughing.

"Yeah, they're perfect. Thanks." She kissed his cheek and sashayed out of the room before shouting "just getting cleaned up!" As she walked away his shirt lifted up revealing she was wearing nothing but a thong underneath. God, how he'd managed to keep his hands off her in the Villa was beyond him.

They'd decided to grab some breakfast from a small, secluded coffee shop that would be out of the way. He insisted on walking even though she said they would be noticed but he was certain they'd get away with it. They stopped to take photos with a couple of fans which he loved doing but he desperately wanted nothing than to hold her hand or kiss her. Unfortunately, cameras seemed to always follow them and it was already all over social media that Bobby was seen going to her apartment sparking a lot of comments and speculation about their status. They were both pretty sure the only reason they got so far in the show was that the fans were desperate for 'Bizzy' to become 'a thing'.

They finally reached the cafe and ordered some croissants and coffee. He pulled out his phone and told her to pose.

"Come on, one photo. Let's show everyone we are having a great time in Japan!"

"Okay, but let me check it first!"

"Promise." He took a few photos and he chose the cutest one. Her nose was scrunched up and she looked proper goofy. He checked it was good with her and then posted it with the caption being "6 months too long, missed you, lassie". He tagged her before turning notifications and his phone off so as not to be interrupted. Leaning against the table he asked "So, like. What are we? Are we gonna try this -" he gestured between them "- thing out? I know I want too."

She looked sad for a moment before speaking up, "Yeah, of course, I do. But-"

"There's a but?"

"Bobby. We live in different countries."

"Oh well, I'm moving back to London once my Bakery is all up and running so I can set our London store up and I still have my flat in Glasgow. Surely you're not staying in Japan forever? You're coming home, right?"

She took a sip of her coffee, "There's a job opening in London but I love it here. It's a hard decision."

"It's all up to you, lass. But just know that I won't be giving up on us that easy, whether your living on another planet or right next to me." He took her hand and leaned into her ear, "I love you, and I can't believe it took me 1 year to realize it."

"I love you too." He grinned back at her and pulled in for a quick kiss. They finished breakfast and headed back to the flat.

When Izzy decided to look on Social media while Bobby had a quick shower she realized they'd fucked up, massively. A press photo of them kissing in the coffee shop had been released and it was all over the news. Fan accounts had tagged them both in the screenshots along with all the other Islanders. They really wanted to tell Priya, Ibrahim, and Chelsea themselves but it would be too late now so she phoned Chelsea.

**"Chels?"**

**"OMG IZ! I haven't heard from you in months!"**

**"I know, I'm so sorry. Works been crazy and I needed a break."**

**"Well, I need to know!"**

**"Need to know what?"**

**"The news, is it true? Are you finally with Bobby?!"**

**"Well, I wanted to tell everyone first but the bloody press has taken care of that themselves."**

**"AHHHHH!!! I'm so happy! Was it like a big romantic gesture? he's been dying to be with you since the first day, you know?" Chelsea practically screamed down the phone.**

**"Well, he texted me saying he wants to see me and that he was buying tickets to Japan so he came round last night. We watched some episodes and then he just told me he loved m-"**

**"LOVE! You're in L O V E? Jeez I wasn't expecting that but it doesn't surprise me, to be honest."**

**"Yeah, I guess I am. Anyway, then we, you know." Izzy smiled. It felt weird saying it out loud because they'd been friends for so long but she really did love him already.**

**"Eeek! Yeah, I get you. So what does this mean?"**

**"I mean, we can't go back to the way it was and we are both planning on moving to London within the next few months so I guess it's all up to us."**

**"Of course I say go for it! Please come home soon I miss you. Priya and I miss you. We even have a spare room if you needed a place but we will talk about it later as I've got to go! Love you bra!"**

**"Love you too bra!"**

Lilia hung up the phone and turned to the doorway to find Bobby stood there, dreads wet and a towel hanging low on his waist. In the Villa, everyone knew Bobby was absolutely gorgeous but she'd never seen him this way before because she was so besotted with Noah and Lucas. He had had freckles speckled across his shoulder and chest. He was defined and more muscly than she remembered.

"Who were ya on the phone to?" He asked.

She took a moment to look at the sun hitting off the droplets on his chest before clearing her throat, "Oh it was Chelsea. Some press got a photo of us in the coffee shop so the whole world now knows about this thing."

"Shit, my phones been off so I hadn't realized."

Bobby crossed the room to sit next to Lilia on the sofa and pulled his phone out and turned it on. When he went onto Instagram his post was being flooded with comments about them being together.

"Well, let's give the fans what they want right?" He winked at her before grabbing her hand and pulling her in front of the full-length mirror, "Ready?"

She laughed, "Yeah."

He put his arm around her waist and she leaned in and kissed his cheek while he snapped a couple of photos. "You post one and I'll post one?"

They post posted it with the captions "Finally" which was sure to stir up some drama with the media and other islanders. "There's no going back now babe." She said before leaning in and kissing him. 


End file.
